Emma - Will Beziehung
Die Emma-Will Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Will Schuester und Emma Pillsbury, auch Wilma oder Wemma genannt. Überblick In Staffel Eins verliebt sich Emma relativ schnell in den Spanischlehrer Will. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Will jedoch noch verheiratet. Emma verlobt sich später mit Ken, weil sie es für das beste für sich hielt, die beiden wollten sogar heiraten. Doch Will und Emma kamen sich wieder näher und Will lies sich von Terri scheiden und Emma heiratet Ken nicht, weil dieser gemerkt hat, dass Emma ihn nicht liebt und es wahrscheinlich nie getan hätte. In Hallo Hölle! gehen Emma und Will miteinander aus, waren aber nie offiziell zusammen. Am Ende der Staffel beginnt Emma was mit ihrem Zahnarzt, Carl Howell. Momentan sind beide Single. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' Als Emma versucht mit Will über den Glee Club zu reden, tritt sie mit ihrem Schuh in einem Kaugummi hinein. Emma erklärt Will, dass sie Mysophobie hat und währenddessen macht Will den Kaugummit mit einer Kreditkarte ab. Später als Will nach Hause kommt, verrät Terri ihm, dass sie Schwanger sei, und dies erzählt er man nächsten Tag in der Schule Emma und meint noch, dass nun einen besseren Job bräuchte, um auch das Kind zu ernähren. Als er den Glee Club aufgeben will, bittet Emma ihn noch mal, darüber nach zudenken. Später als er sieht, dass der Glee Club Don't Stop Believin' singt, beschließt WIll zu bleiben. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Will arbeitet nebenher noch als Hausmeister. Emma versucht ihm zu helfen und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie schon seit der Kindheit Mysophobie hat. So macht Will einen Test mit Emma und macht einen Punkt Kreide auf ihre Nase, so kommt es zu einem beinahe Kuss zwischen den beiden. 'April, April' Will gibt Emma die Hoffnung, dass er noch in jemanden verliebt ist, außer seiner Frau Terri. So sitzen die beiden nebeneinander bei der Performance von Somebody to Love und Emma schaut ihn dabei an. 'Angeregte Organismen' Als Emma mit Will am Mittagessen sitzen und über den Glee Club reden, flirten die beiden unbeabsichtigt miteinander, daraufhin kommt Terri zu ihnen und gibt bekannt, dass sie an der Schule als Krankenschwester arbeitet, was Will natürlich gar nicht gefällt. Terri sucht Emma in ihrem Büro auf und macht ihr klar, dass sie keine Chance bei Will habe. Sie solle sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen und sich selbst einen Gefallen tun und Ken heiraten, weil dieser auch nett und vor allem verfügbar sei. Emma spricht später mit Will. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie Ken heiraten werden. Will gratuliert ihr und sie gehen wortlos in verschiedene Richtung voneinander weg, drehen sich am Ende des Ganges aber noch mal zu einander um. 'Remix' Ken und Emma sprechen mit Will im Lehrerzimmer. Sie wollen auf Hawaii heiraten und dort tanzen und Will soll die beiden Lied-Vorschläge für den ersten Tanz zusammen mixen, weil sie sich nicht einigen können. Außerdem sollen beide Tanzstunden nehmen, besonders Emma. Will sieht es als Hochzeitsgeschenk an, ihnen zu helfen. Emma kommt im Hochzeitskleid zur ersten Tanzstunde mit Will, damit sie sich dann im Kleid nicht falsch anstellt, sondern gleich damit übt. Will singt er den Thong Song vor, damit sie weiß, was Ken überhaupt für einen Song haben will, dabei kommt er aus dem Gleichgewicht und stolpert so, dass Emma auf ihm liegt, was Ken beobachtet hat. Zusammen tanzen die beiden den Walzer zum I Could Have Danced All Night. Emma meinte noch zum Schluss, dass Will mit einer Sonnenbrille gut aussehen würde. 'Wer ist im Bilde?' Will findet heraus, dass Terri die Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hat. So verlässt Will Terri und redet mit Emma darüber und sie sagt zu ihm, dass er viel verloren hat. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Emma ersetzt sie Will bei den Sectionals, weil der nicht hin darf. Sie verschieb ihre eigene Hochzeit um ein paar Stunden, was Ken ziemlich wütend macht. Will geht zur Hochzeit, trifft da aber nur Emma. Ken hat sie verlassen. Sie gesteht ihm das sie nicht für die Kids mit zu den Sectionals gefahren ist, sondern wegen ihm. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie ihre Kündigung eingerecht hat. Er packt sie am Arm und sagt ihr das er seine Frau verlassen hat. Er sagt ihr das sie eine wunderschöne Braut ist, sie antwortet weinend "Danke". Am Tag ihres Rücktritts erkennt Will, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen darf. Er rennt in ihr Büro aber findet es nur leer auf. Traurig geht er raus, er sieht sie am Ende des Flurs und rennt zu ihr. Er holt ihr die Schachtel mit ihren Sachen ab, stellt sie auf den Boden und küsst sie zum ersten Mal. 'Hallo Hölle!' Will ist bei Emma im Büro. Emma lässt sich aber nicht küssen, weil sie sich erst sauber fühlen will. Will gesteht, dass sie sich wirklich besser kennen lernen sollten, um alles in Ruhe anzugehen. Er lädt sie zum Essen zu sich nach Hause ein. Will lässt später bei sich zu Hause das Lied von Neil Diamond, Hello Again laufen und die beiden kuscheln sich aneinander beim tanzen. Danach lassen sich die beiden küssend auf die Couch fallen und Emma stoppt ihn. Denn sie meint, dass dies schon ein bisschen zuviel war. Kurz darauf erzählt Emma das sie noch Jungfrau ist und, dass bisher noch nie die richtige Person gefunden hat, die all ihre Macken erträgt. Will sagt ihr das es schon in Ordnung ist. Sie glaubt ihm nicht und beginnt zu weinen. Will küsst sie und sagt das es schon in Ordnung ist und zusammen schon die beiden dann einen Film an. Emma bereitet Will eine Überraschung bei ihm Zuhause vor und trifft dadurch auf Terri, die noch ein paar Sachen abholen will. Emma erklärt Terri, dass sie mit "Hello, again" sogar schon einen gemeinsamen Song haben. Terri erklärt, dass es auch ihr Song beim Abschlussball war, und verunsichert Emma damit. Emma konfrontiert Will mit seinem Abschlussball. Will erklärt, dass er das gar nicht mehr wusste, doch Emma sieht, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat. Er solle sich erst mal selbst als Single finden. Will sieht ein, dass Emma recht hat. Will geht und Emma bleibt weinend zurück. 'The Power of Madonna' Will spricht mit Emma darüber, die Rachel auch nicht helfen konnte. Will fragt sich, wie er es schaffen könne, dass die Mädchen mehr Selbstbewusstsein sammeln. Gemeinsam wollen sie sich etwas überlegen und Emma selbst dabei vielleicht auch helfen. Sue besucht Emma, die wissen will, warum in ihrem Büro keine Madonna-Songs laufen. Sue meint nur, dass sie es nicht verdient habe, weil sie so eine schwache Frau sei, und verschwindet wieder. Emma sucht Will auf. Sie ist von Sues Beleidigung nun angespornt, vorwärts zu kommen und stark zu sein. Sie will am Abend vorbei kommen und mit Will schlafen. Will sucht Emma auf, weil er das ganze Wochenende versucht hat, sie zu erreichen. Sie meint, dass es ihr unangenehm war, weil sie nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte. Will erwidert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Er habe es immerhin nicht geschafft, richtig Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Er hätte es gar nicht erst zum Date kommen lassen dürfen. Er müsse zudem erst mal seine Scheidung klären und sie solle sich helfen lassen. Solange werden sie erst mal keine Dates mehr haben. Will hat Emma bereits eine Telefonnummer eines Psychologen rausgesucht. 'Schlechter Ruf' Sue besucht Emma und macht ihr ihre Situation klar. Da Sue Will überwacht, weiß sie davon, dass Will mit Shelby rumgemacht hat und dass April bei ihm übernachtet hat. Das erzählt sie Emma und fordert sie gleichzeitig auf, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit bei ihm beschweren und ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen müsse. Sue schickt Emma ins volle Lehrerzimmer, wo sie Will anfährt und sich beschwert, dass sie sich dafür einsetzt, dass sie eine Beziehung haben können und er lieben mit anderen rummacht. Sie will das nicht mehr und beschimpft ihn als Schlampe. Will ist sprachlos und Emma verlässt den Raum. Will kommt mit Blumen in Emmas Büro und entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten. Er wisse jetzt aber, wer er sein will. Emma macht klar, dass sie sich nicht so einfach von seinem Charme einfangen lassen kann. Sie meint, sie sollten sich endlich so sehen, wie sie wirklich sind, wenn sie irgendwann mal eine Chance zusammen haben sollte. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' In der Schule legt sich Emma mit Direktor Figgins an, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass er den Glee-Club einfach schließen will. Danach trifft sie auf Will und kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht für die Kinder kämpft. Will reagiert emotional, sagt Emma, dass er sie liebt und küsst sie schließlich. Bevor Emma darauf reagieren kann, werden die beiden von Rachel unterbrochen. Staffel Zwei 'Grilled Cheesus' Emma und Will halten Händchen im Wartezimmer vom Krankenhaus. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Als Emma Will erzählt das sie mit Carl The Rocky Horror Show gesehen hat, meint Will nur das dies auch seine Lieblingsmusical sei und er die Idee hatte es vom Glee Club aufführen zu lassen. Will erzählt den Kids das Emma als Kostümdesigner dazu kommt. Später proben Will und Emma den Song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. Als Emma sein T-Shirt auszieht sagt sie ihm das der sexy aussieht. 'Special Education' Vor den Sectionals küsst Emma Will auf die Wange. Doch als er zurück kommt erfährt das sie mit Carl verheiratet ist. 'Blame It on the Alcohol' Willl und Emma reden über das Alkoholproblem von ihm und sie versucht ihm zu helfen. Da merkt sie das Will hat immer noch Gefühle für sie hat.. 'Sexy' Emma erklärt Carl und Holly dass sie verwirrt über ihre Gefühle ist. Holly kann auch nicht verstehen das Emma und Carl keinen Sex haben. Da meinten die beiden das sie schon zu Kuschelmonster mutieren. Am Ende des Gespräches sagt Carl das er in einem Hotel übernachtet und Emma kann Zuhause im klaren über ihre Gefühle werden. 'A Night of Neglect' Carl und Emma haben sich scheiden lassen und dies erzählt die Will und er hilft ihr beim putzen von ihren Früchten. Am Ende meinte Holly das Will immer noch Gefühle für Emma hat. 'Born This Way' Emma hilft dem Glee Club mit dem Druck von ihren T-Shirt. Später kann man sehen das sie zusammen mit dem Glee Club auf der Bühne tanzt. 'Rumours' 'Funeral' 'New York' Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Spoiler